nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Susanna Patrya Haltmann
Susanna Patrya Haltmann also known as Susie is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting as the secondary antagonist of Kirby: Planet Robobot. She is the secretary (or executive assistant) of the Haltmann Works Company. She is responsible for overseeing the Mechanizing Occupation Project, a project with the goal of eradicating all life on Planet Popstar and taking the planet's resources. She is the long lost daughter of the president and CEO of Haltmann Works Company, Max Profitt Haltmann. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, it is revealed that a Mirror World version of Susie named Parallel Susie exist. Apperance Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. Susie wears a light gray business suit made of the metal Haltonium. It wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with red tips connect to the side of the "hood." These blade-like objects are apparently part of the visor-helmet that Susie wears when piloting her mech (or when she steals Star Dream's controller). Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, much like Magolor and Taranza have. They are orange and fingerless, and connect to metal sleeves. The golden hair accessory that her bang wears is her treasure. ''Kirby'' series ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Long before the events of the game, Susie lived with her father, who had started experiments to test the newly discovered Star Dream. During one of these tests, which is presumed to be a test for Star Dream’s Space-Time Transport program, a terrible accident occurred, in which Susie was warped into Another Dimension. There she found data on the Sphere Doomers that would later be used for the Holo Defense API. Haltmann believed that his daughter had died during the accident and tried to use Star Dream's wish granting powers to bring her back to life, which failed each time since she was not dead. A flaw in the headgear that Haltmann created to conect his mind to Star Dream slowly absorbed parts of his soul inside Star Dream and he began to lost his mind and memories to the point where he didn't even remembered that Susie existed. Susie eventually came back from another dimension and discovered that her father was not able to remember her, she was hired as Haltmann's personal secretary soon after. Haltmann now obsessed with the idea of "absolute prosperity" started to invade worlds and convert their inhabitants into cyborgs working for him before taking all the ressources of their planet for themselves. During the planet Popstar invasion, Kirby rebeled against the invaders and started destroying parts of the Access Ark until meeting Susie who oppose him multiple time during his adventure. When Kirby finally reaches Haltmann and defeat him, Susie takes her chance and steal Star Dream's headgear just as Haltmann was about to use it. This however, finalise the process that was happening since Haltmann started to use Star Dream and now his soul was fully assimilated into the machine turning it into a sentient planet with God-like powers. Susie helps Kirby in his final fight, realising that her father cannot be saved now and escape the planet after Star Dream is fully destroyed. ''Kirby: Star Allies'' In Kirby Star Allies, Susie appears as a Dream Friend who uses her laser gun as a principal mean of attack. She also has access to her mech armor and the small helicopter she used to move around in Kirby: Planet Robobot. She is part of the 3rd wave of DLC and was released on November 30th 2018 alongside Magolor and Taranza. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Susie is featured as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and as such, she can be used to customize playable characters. In-game descriptions ''Vs. Susie'' "Executive assistant to the president of the Haltmann Works Company. While her job title is "secretary," she is the stakeholder of the ongoing invasion project." ''Vs. Susie 2.0'' As a child, Sue was involved in an accident during a Mother Computer experiment and went missing. Why has she joined the company after all this time? Her full name is Susanna Patrya Haltmann. Category:Kirby characters Category:Bosses Category:Kirby bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Kirby Helpers Category:Playable characters Category:Haltmann Works Company